Droit du Seigneur
by QUeenVi3515
Summary: Nothing tempts Alucard like resistance-resistance combined with beauty.
1. A fight and a tryst

Walter

I can hear their voices from outside Integra's study room, through the massive oak doors. Now she's screaming-my mistress at him. Her voice is loud and angry as she tells him that his fledgling had yet to drink a drop of blood and that the police girl wasn't able to be of much use in her half-starved state. He doesn't seem to be the least bit fazed; in fact he said in that nonchalantly confident voice of his that the police girl will eventually drink blood. A few seconds of silence pass before she finally replied, her voice hard and cold that if the girl proves to be more trouble than she's worth; he will have to put an end to her troublesome existence.  
I really don't understand what's going on here. I don't understand why Alucard had taken a fledgling.  
I heard him talking to her in soothing tones placating her ruffled feathers; assuring her that the girl should be the least of her worries.  
With me, almost dropping the tray I am holding containing the silver tea set with my beloved mistress's tea and macaroons I hear a loud crash from inside the room.  
She storms out of her study, long ash-blond hair whipping behind her in a way that makes my breath catch in my throat.  
"Walter I'll be having tea in my room" She quietly say, without even so much as giving a glance at my direction.  
Integra is leaving her own study? It seems like he really did managed to make her upset this time. I feel this overwhelming and violent desire to whip the blood-sucking freak with my wires, millions of time until he is minced by it in very fine pieces; regeneration will be impossible. I almost went to him. Almost.  
I wonder what is so special about the police girl.  
Taking a peek inside the room I see smashed pieces of heavy porcelain on the floor beside the spot where he standing; the thing was an antique china vase just a few minutes ago. I shake my head as I follow the mistress until the two of us arriving in her private apartments in less than five minutes. After I set her tea in the centre table of her sala set, I gave her a small bow, signalling my leave.  
I have to go clean the shards of broken china in Integra's study.  
Reaching the study room I'm surprise to see him still there; rooted at the spot where Integra and I left him.  
Taking the small dustpan and duster from the collapsible shelf which is discreetly tucked at a corner of the room, I bend a leg to reach the floor and started sweeping the tiny pieces of broken china off the marble tiles. I carefully picked up the bigger shards with my fingers; lest I cut myself and have the red-cloaked overgrown cattle latch himself on me like a parasitic leech. I wonder how he will handle this situation; He wants Integra really bad. He desires to have her and possess her completely.  
I know what they're been doing together and I know it's been going on for a long time now, almost three years; since Integra was nineteen.  
I found them out accidentally. That time, I woke up at five in the morning, and unable to go back to sleep; I decided to take an early morning jog. On my way to the roof deck to do a little bit of stretching and warm up, I passed by my mistress's living apartments on the top floor and saw him exit her room through her door; like a civilized human being. He took his pace in walking out of her room and I was able to catch a glimpse of Integra-in bed.  
It was a scene that rooted me at my spot.  
Despite the fact that I had but the briefest sight of her in that state, It was an image that seared through my mind  
It was a still of my mistress asleep in the nude.  
In her massive canopy bed; its heavy curtains are drawn I saw her beautiful form reposing. All soft, caramel-colored skin. She was lying on her back, her long and heavy flaxen locks splayed against the burgundy sheets of her mattresses. It pooled around her shoulders scantily covering her naked and heavy breasts quite ineffectively. Her face looked much softer and younger in her sleep the light thin silk of the coverlet was twisted around her lower torso covering her midsection down to her upper thighs only; her pyjamas haphazardly bunched and discarded in the floor.  
My sleeping beauty.  
The blatant insinuation of what just happened between her and the vampire saturated the air.  
The damn vampire ignored my obvious astonishment.  
"See to it that she will not be disturbed until later this day."  
And with that one sentence he left; he didn't bother to acknowledge my bewilderment.  
He left, in that cat-like languid way of walking which speaks of nonchalance and arrogance.  
The gall of that bastard.  
At that moment, my feet refused to move from the spot where I was standing; emotions battling inside me. My Master, my beautiful Integra; Why him?  
"You are up awfully early Alucard"  
"I am roused from my sleep, sensing our master's obvious distress"  
I didn't bother to ask for I know what is troubling Integra; it's the police girl.  
"You surprise me, old man at the start all I thought that this thing you feel for her is nothing but fleeting desire brought about by loneliness and your lack of physical contact with beautiful young ladies for all these years."  
"Shut it you blood sucking freak"  
Doing the cleaning quickly and sweeping the last of the sharp fragments I gather them in the hand-held dust pan, I have no intention to stay in the presence of this mind-reading creature longer than necessary.  
"I wonder how she will react and what she will do if she finds out and knows by chance of those unwashed undergarments you nicked from her laundry basket and which you use to rub yourself with as you fantasise about touching her in every way imaginable."  
I went white upon hearing the threat implied by those words.  
"You will not…by any chance tell on me Alucard; I cannot help what I feel for her, at the least I don't bother her about it by letting her know about it" I said in a quiet voice.  
"You already have her; you must realize that I don't stand a chance…. I don't even count as a rival."  
"No need to get all worked up, I was just musing out aloud. Of course, of course for old time's sake…I will not my dear old boy"  
I release the breath which I was holding in unconsciously.  
With that, I throw the shards of porcelain inside the bin beside Integra's consul table, Now that my purpose in this study room is done, I can now leave. The malicious vampire can stay here for all he wants just as long as he doesn't make a ruckus; it's Integra's problem anyway. I was already about to exit the study room; my hand already at the doorknob, when the vampire suddenly spoke up.  
" Integra is still a virgin."  
What he said was uncalled for and it taken me aback. He blurting those kinds information just like that, what the hell is he up to now?. The declaration is flat and toneless-and about the very least thing I expected.  
What non-sense are you babbling about now?  
"She doesn't want me to enter her."  
In a daze I retrace my steps and going back to the room. I sit at the lounge and wait for the vampire to continue. Something is definitely up-I want to know what's in it for me.  
Among many things that he is, I know that being a liar is not one of them.  
"Why are you telling me this, Alucard? What is it that you want? I admit that even I am finding you acting strange as of late, taking in a fledgling and all."  
" Oh yes, the girl, now that you mentioned her….Blonde haired and blue eyed like our beloved master." He said absent-mindedly.  
A couple of minutes pass in pregnant silence, the most awkward two minutes in my 72 years so far; feeling this ill sense of foreboding that the vampire is up to no good this time. If I were to be asked to choose between spending a couple of minutes slicing up a battalion ghouls and waiting to hear in cold sweat what the vampire is going to say next. I would have preferred the earlier.  
"She was a beautiful girl, Walter. Nineteen years old, and still a virgin; she could not have any difficulty getting laid if she chose to. With that body…fresh as lettuce and very luscious."  
I have a very bad feeling about this. I thought of the police girl in her stay-ups and clad in that ridiculously skimpy military uniform. An outfit which I had the mistake of designing, the clothes clinging at her sinfully voluptuous figure ; that innocent and wide-eyed expression plastered all the time in her face.  
"I don't see the need for me to hear all of that…You are talking like an old lecher Alucard. If you want her then take her, after all you are still her master." I said levelly, in a matter of fact voice.  
"Now look who's talking, aren't we the same."  
I letting that barbed comment pass, I say nothing.  
"One favour after another my old man. I will keep as a secret the not so innocent feelings you harbour towards our master but in return you prepare the draculina for an assignation.  
I bristle upon this request. I regret my suggestion of him having Seras if he felt so attracted to her, if I were to act as her pimp.  
I never thought that this centuries-old vampire who is nearly as powerful as the devil himself is as impressionable as any other hot-blooded, normal and living male.  
But I certainly don't relish the idea of him ratting on me to our master, knowing Integra; of her mean streak and of how spiteful she can be. I know I'll be in serious trouble if she believes him.  
For after everything's said and done; he is but telling the truth.  
"It is but a little favour to ask Angel of death, she is as you said, after all….already mine."  
" And you are but to exercise your droit du seigneur?"  
"If that is how you want to put it"  
" Very well, when and where do you want to have this little rendezvous with the police girl?"  
" As soon as possible, I want to take advantage of this urge which I haven't felt for almost a century since I met our beautiful master. I hunger for her in a way a man would desire a woman but unfortunately I cannot have her and unfortunately that need is still present and I would have to make do with what I can conveniently get."  
"Tomorrow night then, I'm quite sure Integra will turn in early for the night since she'll be up early morning tomorrow-she'll be going to church."  
Again…that ingratiating silence.  
" If that's all then If you don't mind I would have to take my leave now, I have other duties to attend to."  
"Of course, don't let me keep you, old chum."

I will turn in early for tonight.  
After Integra had her dinner half an hour ago, she's discharged me off my duties for the day for she expects me to be up early tomorrow and to drag her out of her bed to the nearest church. I had mine half an hour later; I promptly headed to the kitchen and got some food.  
The kitchen was empty; the major-doma probably went to the servant's dining room to prepare the household staff's table for dinner.  
Putting a couple of sausages and scooping a healthy serving of carbonara into my plate; a plain white porcelain affair, I fill my plate with the food I am going to have for dinner. pocketing a spoon and fork wrapped in a paper napkin on my trouser pocket went to retrieve my water bottle from the fridge. Quickly fixing myself a vegetable salad, I leave the kitchen; a plate of sausages and pasta on one hand, and a salad bowl on the other. The water bottle tucked in my armpit.  
I'll have dinner by myself in the orchard at the back of the mansion; since I do not have the patience to make small talk to the other servants or to indulge the eye-lash batting young maids by listening to them flirt and tell petty stories.  
I am sitting under an orange tree, admiring the small fairy lamps installed by the gardener with the help of the compound's electrician in the branches on the big trees. The lamps illuminated the place with a warm orange glow, quite a lovely sight if you ask me. I remember the way her perfectly threaded brows shot up so high on her forehead that time when the gardener requested to set up some lights in the orchard; I expected her to decline, knowing that Integra was then on a tight budget since she just purchased a couple of new army tanks. I was actually surprised that she agreed. I stretch my legs before me.  
I am happily sitting under the tree heartily eating my dinner like a little boy on a picnic, when I remember what I am supposed to set up tomorrow early evening. This thought I brushed aside lest I spoil the good mood I'm in.  
I finished my dinner fast and as I lay on my back, my head pillowed by my arms-feeling pleasantly full, the empty dinner crockery at my side; I feel a strange satisfaction wash over me. It is a feeling akin to contentment. I let myself feel whatever I m feeling for a few minutes, then forcing myself to snap out of the mood I promptly stood up setting some of my discarded clothes to rights. Complacency, the sang-froid of an Englishman, a quality I very much disdain; give in to it and you'll become one soft and rusty old warhorse. Picking up the cutlery on the grass, I leave the orchard which, for the mansion; before the starry and moonlit sky cast another spell on me.  
Walter had a quick hot shower before going to bed. He stepped out of the shower feeling fuzzy. He wrapped a thick towel around his waist and Walking out of his bathroom with a thick towel wrapped around his waist he rummage through his wardrobe, choosing a pair of cotton pyjamas. The balmy temperature that summer evening had risen come night. In a split second he decided to forget about the pyjama top. Turning off the air-conditioning unit, he swung the two glass windows in his bedroom open, with the purpose of letting some air in. The breeze billows out the curtains like some teasing more air into the room. He then switched off the lights. Lying on the bed with just his pyjama bottoms on, He lifted his gaze at the lawn beyond the open windows looking at the lawn beyond the open windows. He idly muse about getting up tomorrow by half-past five for his conditioning exercises before setting off to take a shower and to prepare Integra's breakfast. She'll have to leave the mansion at half-past seven to go to church service. Turning his head to the clock at the small writing desk beside his bed and reached for it wounding its alarm. He then thought of the tryst she would have to set up between Alucard and Seras. Thinking poor seras, like a lamb offered to a wolf.  
"He will jump on Seras eh? Just because Integra will not go all the way, He's acting like a dog in heat…poor Seras"  
Nothing tempts Alucard like resistance-resistance combined with beauty, which Integra has.  
Integra….  
If Alucard is telling the truth about her. Then…  
I never thought she's that disciplined. I very well know that young women will be young women and there will be affairs here and there and that given the circumstances, maybe it is understandable that she had turned to Alucard. Walter seriously thought to himself.  
And Alucard can certainly be charming and seductive if he wants to. I understand even though this understanding didn't lessen the hurt that I feel. He murmured softly to himself.  
Integra…  
Of course, Integra is one stony young woman and she would not put herself in a very compromising position for physical pleasure.  
Once, Walter caught her playing dress up. That afternoon, he came to her room to remind her of tea. He was astonished by the sight of her. Her hair gathered in a messy bun on top of her head; exposing the dangly pair of pearl earrings that once belonged to her late mother. She was wearing a dark blue ball gown with a very low neckline; its long sleeves made up by some sort of diaphanous material.  
She was then seventeen years old.  
And now I'm hard and leaking.  
Integra…  
Walter placed a hand on his chest, with a finger he traced at a nipple; drawing light circling patterns on it. Feeling a pleasant tingle from it, the hairs in his body to rose in an end. His hands slid lower to his flat and lightly muscled stomach. His hands crept lower, below his navel to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms which slung low in his hips.  
He undid the drawstring of the baggy pants reaching at the straining evidence of his arousal.  
Walter grasped at his aching rock-hard member, engorged with blood. Holding his cock at its root he lightly twisted at his penis to prevent himself from coming sooner than he wanted to. After a few seconds he made a fist around his tumescent length and jerked off.  
Sliding his hand up and down his shaft, slowly at first then briskly after a few seconds he went on the task on relieving himself; Thinking of her delicate and slim fingers which tapered like candles; the exquisite hands of a lady, her lovely skin, her thick blond hair and blue eyes. He imagined a naked and sweaty Integra under him writhing in pleasure.  
The brisk pace of his hand sliding up and down his erection became more rough and frantic; the friction brought by the urgency of his strokes sent an unexpected frisson of pleasure in his already over sensitized genitalia.  
Integra, with his long and sleek legs wrapped around his waist clinging to him tightly as he drill her to bed.  
Too much….  
And with that last image in his mind, he came; spurting his seed.

I woke up at five in the morning for I have to drag Integra out of her bed and help her prepare and get dressed. My mistress, who normally sleeps around twelve in the morning, can be difficult in early morning affairs such as this. After putting off the shrill cries of the old-fashioned alarm clock which I keep by my bedside I immediately got up and changed into my practice clothes and went straight to the mansion's gymnasium to do a bit of strength training.  
It was almost six in the morning by the time I finished my exercise. I headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I saw the cook busily preparing the servant's breakfast table. I looked at the wall clock above the cupboards, six-fifteen; another fifteen minutes and the other servants in the mansion will flock at the kitchen for breakfast.  
"Good morning Mister Dornez, please help yourself with some breakfast."  
"Thanks, that I will do" I replied to the cook a pleasant and slender woman with red hair in her late forties.  
A couple of hardboiled eggs, two slices of toast thickly with butter, a banana and a cup of tea.  
I had worked up a hearty appetite with my early morning exertions and I ate my food so fast it was almost unmannerly. The cook ignored me though; she must've known that I was hungry from my early morning exertions. In just a matter of ten minutes, I was out of the kitchen; racing to my rooms for a shower.  
I combed through her wet and heavy mass of hair; her hair taking on a dishwater blondeness in its damp state. Mermaid hair, thick and very long- a curtain of tinsel snaking down her back to her tiny waist.  
I adjusted the towel which I draped around her shoulders to protect her shirt from getting wet. Grooming her hair is a daily chore for me; a chore which I very much love. I think of it as something of an intimate act; even if I am very well aware that Integra thinks nothing of it but a mere act of convenience and practicality.  
I run the implement through her tresses; lock after each thick section of lock, smoothing the tangled strands and causing tiny droplets of water to sprinkle in the floor. I deftly work through the snags and knots with a white toothed ivory comb-preparing her hair for blow-drying.  
She prefers to wear her hair long and loose down her back; she cuts a striking figure in it in with her men's suits. Androgynously beautiful.  
Of course upon closer inspection, anybody would see that she is woman-and a beautiful one at that. The fact that she doesn't wear make-up does nothing to negate that fact. Clear and smooth light brown skin, high cheekbones and perfectly symmetrical facial features; eyes a piercing shade of blue, vibrant even behind those severely rounded glasses. Her figure, willowy; she could certainly join those beauty pageants if she wanted to.  
But Integra is entirely of a different breed of femininity from those women.  
The hair dryer…  
The task was done after a quarter of an hour. Lifting the curtain of hair from her back; I help her with her coat. I did the front buttons of her coat to keep it securely in place; it tugged in her cravat in the process. Within a second my fingers are on the garment straightening it.  
"Now don't fuss over me like a mother hen Walter, I can fix that myself."  
I ignored her comment, my old and spindly fingers nimbly re-knotting her cravat, a couple of minutes passed before I was able to fix it accordingly at my standards.  
I skewered the knot with her silver cross tie pin, and looked at her; she is looking at me with a hard expression on her face.  
I felt my blood run cold; she might suspect or worse, know something about my real feelings towards her.  
"That's enough Walter, Let's go." She said in an icy tone.  
Of course, she doesn't go anywhere outside the compound without me, I am after all her body guard, among many things. A fact that grates on the nerves of a certain nightwalker who is now, as of the moment-out stone cold in a state of catatonic slumber in the mansion's sub-levels.  
I followed her to the Maserati. Upon reaching the side of the car I gently pushed her aside murmuring my excuses and opened the door getting inside the car first. The gentleman should be the first one to get inside the passenger's seat of a car so that there would be no need for the lady to slide and inch across the seat to make space for her companion.  
Integra went in after me, alighting gracefully. A few seconds passed and she's easily settled in her place, prompting me to reach over and close the door of the car. Leaning ever so slightly towards her, I smelled the scent of her hair mingled with the expensive perfume she wears. The car felt too warm all of a sudden.  
After both of us were already comfortably ensconced inside the car, Integra barked orders to the chauffer to start driving at once. I looked at my pocket watch; a quarter to eight. The service starts at eight and Integra hates to be late on all occasions.  
"Try your best in convincing the girl to drink Walter, it's about time she gets over her foolish sentimentality; Heaven knows she terribly needs some nourishment"  
"I am doing my best madam."  
"He will have to see to it that she doesn't slow us down, else I let him watch as I put a bullet through the girl's skull the moment I get fed up with her."  
"You should not depend too much on him Integra"  
I regretted saying this the moment the words left my mouth.  
Her lovely features contorted to an expression akin to pain. She looked at me for a very long time, gradually her face took on a look of withering disdain. And in a soft voice she replied.  
"Are you trying to tell me what to do Walter?" Her tone was so wintry I feel like shrivelling on the place where I am seated.  
"Certainly not my lady, I just want to remind you of the fact that Alucard is not at all what he seems to be. True he can be quite the charming gentleman and the decorous servant when it comes to conducting himself, especially when you are around; he can also be very seductive and beguiling. I just want you to be careful with him. I need not elaborate on this, for surely Madame; you understand what I mean."  
"And you think that I, his master, and if you may; his owner, is forgetting about the fact of his nature's monstrosity Walter, hmm?"  
"All I'm trying to say is that you still have me."  
"Why are you telling me this now?"  
This question took me aback and I was unable to say anything in reply, my heartbeat sounded unusually loud in the close confines of the car.  
"None whatsoever Madame."  
A lame reply. But that was all I manage to say.  
" Walter, is there something else you want to tell me, Is there something else which I need to know?" Her lips drawn into a thin and hard smile.  
Integra turned towards me, those deep blue eyes like gems glinting behind those rounded spectacles, I forced myself to meet her stare; I feel like drowning in those dark blue pools. A few inches are but the distance that separates her from me. We were in each other's personal space, a physical gap which can be easily bridged by a single touch; if ever I draw her to my arms in an embrace, or a kiss.  
And what I wouldn't give in this world for a single kiss or a solitary embrace from her.  
I have this overwhelming urge to tell her the truth about my feelings once and for all and unburden myself with my emotions.  
But what good will a declaration of love do? It may even cost me my job.  
My work in Hellsing is my life; I will not, in any case compromise that.  
I dropped my gaze to a spot on the knee of my perfectly creased trousers.  
I remained silent, too silent.  
It was the kind of silence that spoke volumes without using any words at all; a stillness that talks of everything and at the same time, nothing at all.  
"Your concern is noted Walter but you worry too much, I can handle Alucard; that much I can assure you."  
I heard the crunch of the gravel as the chauffer pulled the brakes in front of our place of destination, the church; a non-descript affair of concrete and marble. I took this as a signal to once again, check the time on my pocket watch, 7:55 AM. I immediately got out of the car and in a second I was opening the car door for my mistress. The conversation mercifully disrupted.

It is supposed to be autumn, but the weather today is strangely warm. I put the paper bag containing the bottles of toiletries I brought with me on top of Seras' study table.  
Alucard reminded me of his proposed assignation with the young vampire in a very tactless manner.  
"See to it that the draculina is well-prepared for me when I come to visit her in her bed tonight."  
This, he told me telepathically as I was serving Integra her dinner almost an hour ago.  
Now I am at Seras' room doing what I can to make her ready for Alucard. The girl is at the artillery room, a filthy place in the mansion with its stubborn and perpetual layer of dust and grease. She must be in the process of cleaning the m-16 rifles and AK-47s; almost a hundred of them, by now. A task I asked her to under the guise of having received orders from Sir Integra. I also asked her to tidy the artillery room after the cleaning the rifles. The police girl bobbed her strawberry blonde in assent without any questions and further ado. I gave her this task the moment she woke up, during my routine visits to her room for her pouch of medical blood; its contents always flushed to the toilet though.  
"Let me just change into my uniform Mr. Walter and I'll be right there." This she enthusiastically said, beaming that wide and innocent smile of hers; a warm smile that made me felt guilty. I can't help but feel sorry for Seras. Integra was at the moment, confined in her study room, oblivious to everybody and busily writing the reports she's scheduled to finish this afternoon if not for the unannounced house call by Sir Islands. She immediately settled upon the task of writing reports after eating dinner.  
Knowing my mistress very well, I know she'll just finish the paperwork and then feeling tired; will immediately turn in for the night after a warm bath.  
I looked at the time from my pocket watch; eight o'clock, it's been almost half an hour since I left Seras in the artillery room. I'll give it two hours at most, before Integra retires in her bedroom; she's had an early start for this day after all.  
Getting to work immediately, I lay the white satin nightshift on the bed; an article of clothing which I got from Integra's armoire a while ago. It belonged to her when she was much younger before those growth spurts added almost half a foot on her height. I know will fit Seras just fine.  
I went to collect the paper bag from the chair and headed to the bathroom. I opening the faucet by the tub, I proceeded on drawing a bath for the young vampire. I just cleaned her bathroom last night, but I made it a point to still check whether the tub was clean before I turned on the tap. Waiting, I look at the gushing cold water from the faucet, letting my thoughts wander a little.  
I have to unwittingly goad Seras into making herself presentable for her unexpected and uninvited visitor tonight. Seras is certainly unaware of Alucard's plan. That much I'm sure of, thank goodness the girl is still unaware of the full of her abilities that comes with her preternatural existence.  
But In the case that she reads my mind and discover what I'm doing anytime from now, I just hope she'll be kind enough to understand that if I were given a better choice, I wouldn't want anything to do with this.  
I just hope she'll be kind enough not rip me to pieces.  
Turning off the tap of cold water after filling almost a third of the tub's capacity, I proceeded to turn the faucet on for the hot water. Retrieving the tall bottle of rose scented bath oil from the bag, I poured a fourth of its contents in the water, the scent of roses diffusing through the warm water. Emptying the small paper bag off the rest of its contents, I put the bottle of lotion and cologne on the girl's study table. I neatly lay the bar of cream soap on the soap dish. All of the said items, I nicked from Integra's supply of personal care items.  
Turning off the faucet after the water almost reached the rim of the tub. Walking towards the built-in clothes cabinet of the bathroom, I pulled out a fresh towel.  
As I was hanging the towel at the rod beside the tub I hear the door hinges give a creak; an indication that someone had just entered the room. I crumpled the empty paper bag and threw it on the bin which I myself had put in this bathroom, a week ago when unexpected to all of us Alucard stepped inside the mansion's premises with a girl, wrapped in a blanket in his arms. Integra, taking the stunt well had ordered me at once to prepare this room in the mansion's sub-levels for the girl to lodge in.  
I left the bathroom and headed to the girl's living apartments to see grease –streaked and grubby Seras in her skimpy hellsing uniform, now grimy from dust and gun powder, standing before her bed staring at the shift which I laid on it. I cleared my throat loudly to signal my presence, she then turned her attention towards me.  
As I wanted it to turn out, Seras was filthy from cleaning the rifles and the dirty room itself.  
"Ms. Victoria, are you done with chore?" I mildly asked her.  
" Oh yes, Walter. Is there anything else that Sir Integra wants me to do?"  
"hmmm"…I put on an act of musing absent-mindedly. I let a couple of seconds pass before responding in the most off-handed manner possible.  
"That's all for the moment Seras, Sir Integra is busy writing reports right now, she'll just send for you if ever she needs something for you, Any way I'll inform you if ever."  
Her eyes are again on the night shift.  
" Oh that, I found the dress lying unused in one of the chests in the attic room, It's in wonderful condition still and I just thought it might fit you; would you like to have it?"  
"It's pretty Walter, of course I would like to have it." She answered shyly.  
"Then it's yours"  
" How thoughtful of you Walter, thank you" She softly said, delight evident in her voice.  
"By the way, I drew you a bath knowing the rather grimy nature of the chore you did." My hands gestured at her grotty person.  
"You may help yourself with it now while I tidy your room for a while; as it turned out you badly need one quite evidently."  
"Surely, I would want to bathe now so that I could try the dress on." She said eagerly said.  
Walking towards her armoire I took a clothes hanger from her cabinet and carefully picking up the dress from her bed I slid the night shift on it, letting it hung out from the article.  
I holding the dress from the hanger's handle I went to the bathroom to sling it to the towel rod, for her easy reach.  
I went back to the bedroom and to the police girl in that effect. Now she's standing over her study table, holding one of the bottles which I put on the table earlier.  
" Shea butter lotion and eau de cologne. You think it is silly of me of course since you don't need any of those now, the way you've turned to; you won't be getting old, not at least physically. But indulge an old man will you and use it? You are after all, still a very young woman.  
She answered me with that wide and trusting innocent smile of hers; it made my heart clench.  
"I'll go take a bath then Mr. Dornez"  
"Of course, please don't mind me as I clean your room."  
Grabbing the bottles of lotion and cologne she happily sauntered off to the bathroom; I pick up the broom leaning at a corner wall and started sweeping the floor; gathering the thin layer of dust which settled on the floor with a dustpan. After that was done, I went to the bed; a four poster affair which, in a push of a button from its remote control will convert into a coffin and sink into the ground.  
Changing the dark blue cotton bed sheet and its matching pillowcases with burgundy-coloured silken sheets, I prepared the bed for its ordeal later.  
I stuck a scented candle in the drawer chest beside the bed.  
A quarter of an hour passed and I was done. Shortly after, a freshly bathed Seras emerged from the bathroom. A comb in one hand, her strawberry blonde hair wrapped turban-style with a towel; Barefooted and clad in Integra's night gown.  
"It fits" she said, twirling around in the night dress. The thing ended chastely in a couple of inches below her knees, I can see the nipples of her full and rounded breasts straining under the delicate fabric; evidently she wore no brassiere underneath.  
I just hope she wore something below, underneath the dress; I wouldn't want her to be that easily accessible to him.  
Poor Seras. that is all that I can think of at the moment, Poor girl I just hope Alucard will go gentle with her since this will be her first time and not come on her with the force of a stallion. He would know it would hurt.  
Vlad the Impaler had three wives before.  
"It fits perfectly my child" I said, walking towards her. I plucking the comb from her hand I led her to sit on the low-backed chair of her study table; gently holding her by the elbow.  
I removed the towel from her hair and proceeded to comb her wet hair, untangling the wet locks; I can smell the rose-scented bath oil on her. Like an obedient little child she sat still on the chair.  
My old age made my actions seem harmless and unthreatening, making my behaviour benign and almost grandfatherly.  
"Walter, how long have you been working here?" She asked in a soft voice.  
"Almost my entire life dear, why do you ask?"  
"So you must know Sir Integra very well."  
"I knew her parents when they were still alive. I've known her since she was a baby."  
I don't know where this conversation is leading to.  
"Was Master Alucard working for them that long too?"  
"He was with the Hellsings much longer than I, Almost a hundred years if I'm not mistaken."  
The comb tugged on a knot of hair, I gently disentangled the implement from the strands before working on the knots carefully; cautious not to break the strands.  
"Wow" awed that was all she said.  
"So, how is Master with Sir Integra?"  
Oh your Master is absolutely crazy over Sir Integra but because Sir Integra won't give in to him completely, he will jump on you tonight as a substitute for her.  
This I was tempted to tell her out of sympathy.  
" I'm afraid I'm in no position to discuss that to you."  
"Okay, I understand Walter" She simply said.  
I tugged a stray lock behind her ear, there done. I thought to myself.  
"There you go Seras" I said, setting the comb in the desk.  
"You have to excuse me; I am now going to take my leave Ms. Victoria since I'm done cleaning your room."  
"Sure Walter, and thanks a lot" this she replied, that mega-watt smile again plastered in her face.  
I glanced at the grand father's clock which stood by the foyer; 9:45 PM. With this I went to check on Integra in her study room, as I predicted she was no longer in her study. She must've gone to her private apartments to turn in early for the night. Knowing my mistress, she must be having one of her epic warm soaks right now.  
I have to go back down to the dungeons for him, I guess; now that the coast is clear.  
I dropped by the medical supplies shed , seizing open the inconspicuous refrigerator I grabbed three packets of medical blood, not bothering to check their types; knowing of his voracious appetite, I am well-aware that he will consume all of it nonetheless. I haphazardly put the blood bags in the bucket filled with shaved ice which I stuck in the freezer earlier ago.  
I found him in his lair; gracefully lounging in his high-backed chair, Waiting. His air was every bit of the king he once was; his presence, regal and imposing.  
Putting the bucket on the small table on beside his throne, I at once told him what I have to say.  
You may now come and see Seras in her room. I've already prepared her for you.  
"Very good Walter, as expected of you Angel of Death." He said, his deep voice reverberating in the vast room.  
Upon informing him that, I at once stalked off and left; knowing that I did what he expects me to do.  
Fucking monster.


	2. On sowing wild oats

Alucard

I find these past few days are particularly irritating. Last night I had to take care of the those two sub-standard vampires who comes by the name Bonnie and Clyde, the job was accomplished, with me having the police girl take out the head of the woman in her first official mission. I woke up as soon as the English sun has set down a few hours ago, only to be called out to attend the audience of our beloved mistress. She may be my Master, but at times her trifle complains are enough to grate on my nerves. Women; they always blow things out of proportion; they haven't changed in all these centuries.  
And then there's the police girl again. That too is a source of anguish. Knowing her to be mine, all mine for the taking and so close, yet being paralyzed to inaction by my indecision whether to remain loyal, in every sense of word to my beautiful Integra or to act on my need and carry on a dalliance with my fledgling.  
My master threw the china vase at me, though the sharp shooter that she is, she failed in aiming the vase on me; the expensive porcelain smashed on the wall a few inches beside where I stood. She then stormed out of the room, an atmosphere of anger wafting after her. She never looked so beautiful when angry; those dark blue eyes flashing with passion and spirit.  
I stood rooted on the spot where she left me; this is the first time she walked-out of her study room. No matter how bad she fought me many times from the past she always remain in the room where we were in and I was almost always the one who leaves- or rather I was always the one being driven out of the room we're in.  
I think I really did it this time. She really must be upset…But upset with whom? The police girl, I haven't done anything to her.  
Yet.  
But even in the case that I share my coffin with the Draculina, I am still Integra's most loyal servant; for I genuinely like her as a human being. Nothing would change that fact. I would do anything for my Master and, she is by far the best scion in the long line of Hellsings.  
I could have dozens of brides for lovers, a pack of draculinas for carnal pleasure but that will be beside the point; for I am hers and hers alone.I feel blindsided by an overwhelming emotion which I dare not name. A snarl of feelings is settling hard and heavy in my guts-fury, aggravation and lust.  
Lust.  
It is a yearning which I haven't felt in many years, I desire for a woman. I once had Integra in a night of mutual pleasure a couple of years ago, and that was all we had; a night. She didn't even allow me inside her. She never invited me in her bed ever since.  
I am very much aware and as a result, will admit to the fact that this craving was stoke aflame by my beautiful master. A gorgeous spit fire of a woman. She's got beauty; she's got brains, furthermore she has breeding and grace. Not to mention-money. Integra is every inch, a noble.  
And I cannot have her, at least not completely; for she doesn't want me to. I know she keeps me from herself in an arm's length. She's definitely the most interesting specimen of the female kind I've ever met.  
It is pure torture, to have her so close yet so far away at the same time. I want to spend eternity with her, If only she will say yes to me… I will give her the world, I will give her anything she would want; there will be no more other brides or draculinas for me; she will suffice for everything.  
I want to walk the nights with her for eternity.  
She is too much of a beautiful and precious creature to let the passage of time and all the other petty human trivialities suck the vigour and eventually-life out of her. She deserves to be way above those.  
I stood at the marble floor of Integra's study room as I wrestle with my feelings, in a desperate attempt to collect myself; an insistent ache of longing throbbing between my legs. I know I have to find a way to release some of the pressure soon.  
Seems like I would have to turn to the draculina afterall.  
I sensed the butler coming to the room where I am. Walter. He is one of the few humans who I don't mind having around. The old man entered the room and immediately proceeded in cleaning the shards and little pieces of broken china off the floor. He's aged well, this Walter who was once a very beautiful boy and with whom I had shared a few misadventures more than fifty years ago. He's in excellent physical condition still; all long, lean and firm muscles. He could easily pass for someone who's thirty years younger.  
"You're up awfully early Alucard"  
This he told me, his eyes still glued to what he's doing.  
"I am roused from my sleep, sensing our master's obvious distress"  
Our master. Oh yes, I am not the only one who is enthralled with her. Even Walter has helplessly fallen under the charms of Integra; that woman would make one splendid witch.  
"You surprise me, old man at the start all I thought that this thing you feel for her is nothing but fleeting desire brought about by loneliness and your lack of physical contact with beautiful young ladies for all these years."  
This earned me an antagonistic reply from the angel of death.  
"Shut it you blood sucking freak"  
And with that, I thought that it will be fun to bait him for a while.  
"I wonder how she will react and what she will do with you if she finds out and knows by chance those unwashed undergarments you nicked from her laundry basket and which you use to rub yourself with as you fantasise about touching her in every way imaginable."  
The last remark had absolutely drained the colour off from the old man's face.  
He then launched into a litany of explanations. Passionately elucidating the reasons on why I should not under any circumstance inform Integra about his feelings for her. Of course, I won't do any of those things he's dreading me to do; for what good it will bring? And anyway, I feel compassion towards him, for in the end Walter and I are at the same boat. Integra's got us both wrapped around her little finger.  
Le Belle Dame sans Merci.  
Of course I told him there's no reason for him to get all worked-up. He obviously looked relieved upon hearing this. Walter knows about that night wherein Integra had me in her bed; I know for sure that he thinks Integra and I are lovers in the real sense of word and that that notion never fails to pain him. For some reason I don't know, I told him one intimate detail about our master.  
"Integra is still a virgin"  
"What non-sense are you babbling about now?"  
"She doesn't want me to enter her"  
This revelation hit him.  
"Why are you telling me this, Alucard? What is it that you want? I admit that even I am finding you acting strange as of late, taking in a fledgling and all."  
Seras.  
My beautiful fledgling. The virgin girl, with a figure curvy as sin. Blond-haired and blue-eyed like Integra. I made the right decision in turning her.  
The die is cast and the fury of a scorned woman is damned. I am going to exercise my right of first night on the draculina. She would do for the purpose of sowing my wild oats; I am her master after all. An assignation is therefore in order. Walter will arrange it, he would set it up. He will have to arrange it if he wants me to keep his little secret.  
"One favour after another my old man. I will keep as a secret the not so innocent feelings you harbour towards our master but in return you prepare the draculina for an assignation.  
The threat implied behind those words were not lost on the old man and under the menace of his exposure to our sometimes spiteful master, he acquiesced.  
"Tomorrow night then, I'm quite sure Integra will turn in early for tomorrow's night since she'll be up early in the morning-she'll be going to church."  
I said nothing to this, letting the silence weigh on us both. The former trash man must've found the silence unbearable prompting him to quickly say his excuses and leave.  
I look forward for tomorrow night.  
I am an early-riser in the vampire parlance. I immediately rise from my coffin a few moments after the sun sets down from the horizon, every night, without fail. This night is no exception. I lay still for a few minutes in my coffin upon waking up. I willed myself to see what the people in the household are doing at that time. I see a servant busily bustling around the long servant's table by the kitchen, preparing the maids' dinner, I see the gardener switch on the power outlet for the newly-installed lamps in the gardens, I see Seras-still heavily asleep. My mistress is having her dinner and the old boy is by her side carving her some lamb roast. Oh yes, I have to remind him to prepare the police girl later for the tryst.  
I can clearly see his face blanch as he got my message. I can't believe he can be so squeamish at times, as if he didn't have his share of bloody rampages earlier in his life, during his youth.  
With this I rise from my coffin and lounge on my throne, to wait for time to pass; an activity to which I'm particularly good at, aside from my favourite diversions of dismemberment and warmongering. The seconds, minutes and hours seem to blend into one suspension of a moment.  
I don't know how long I must've stayed this way, a few hours I reckon; until I heard footsteps descending on my lair. Walter. It is indeed, the angel of death, immaculate in his appearance as ever in his butler uniform of suit and tie; and with him the ice bucket containing my dinner. He sat the bucket containing three packets of medical blood on the delicate table beside my chair.  
"You may now come and see Seras in her room. She's all ready to receive you. "  
Expressing my appreciation as a way of saying thanks to the old boy's efforts to which he says nothing he spun around swiftly leaving me by alone. I went to consume my dinner in an instant, so that the draculina won't be waiting for me longer than necessary. Walter, he certainly has his ways that cunning little bastard; He did manage to do it. I suck at the blood packets, feeling the bland and characterless taste of the medical blood fill my mouth. It wouldn't do me or the draculina any good if I come to her feeling as cold and lifeless like death himself. I might frighten her. Of course these blood packets won't produce the same effect that warm, fresh blood had the capacity of producing, but it does put some little warmth in my body.  
Like a normal human being, I walked through the maze of corridors leading to her room. I am excited. Every time I look at her I feel torn. I want to take her in my arms to protect her as I would for she is my fledgling; I want to shield her and her innocence, her belief in the good of humanity. But at the same time I want to ruin her. Destroy that purity she has, to tarnish that gleaming innocence of hers and disillusion her once and for all. Forcing myself to be calm, I enter her room through the door. If I still have a heartbeat to speak of, it must've stopped at the sight of her in profile view. She looks striking in the candlelight. Sitting on that four-poster coffin bed the candle light drenching her smooth, white skin with a warm glow making her look so soft; as if she was made of butter. The soft illumination accentuated the reddish tone of her hair, making it look aflame like the burning rays of the setting sun; a vision which I so much love even for all these years of me being a citizen of the night. She really is beautiful, no wonder Integra felt threatened by her.  
She hasn't discovered me yet so I took the chance to really look at her. Walter had her dressed in a delicate nightshift; made of white satin and lace, looking every bit the virgin bride in her wedding night. I remember my wives from that long ago period in my past. From that existence of mine; in another place, at another time and in another life. I ruthlessly forced down those memories. The dress suited her perfectly, but I prefer to see her without it. The moment I close the door behind me, she whirls around. She gets on her feet instantly and greets me in that girlishly high voice and calling me master. I said nothing. Suddenly aware of her half-undressed state, she crossed her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to cover the outline of her well-shaped breasts under the delicate fabric of the dress; her nipples like two hard pebbles peaking under the satin.  
I advanced at where she stands, in front of the coffin bed. With only a couple of feet as distance between us, I looked at her. I looked at her for the longest time, not bothering to conceal the need that I feel with her gazing at me all the while at the same time. Her mouth falls open as realization hits her; those big blue eyes went wide like a pair of saucers. Her sense of female self-preservation kicked in, those instincts screaming warning alarms at her. Much as I hate to admit it, a woman's intuition is almost always right on the spot in gauging a situation. Her face could've been a picture book for it mirrored all the emotions that washed upon her at the moment; shock, disbelief, hurt and fear. Suddenly she makes a desperate attempt to get away by running, sweeping her in my arms in a split second I have her in a locked hold. And she remained in there, in the iron circle of my embrace, wildly thrashing in a futile struggle to get away. She stayed like that for several minutes, clawing, throwing punches at me like some sort of a trapped animal. I don't mind though, I find the way she writhe and twist against my body quite maddening. She smells of roses and melons, the skin of her arms so supple and silky in my grip; she rubs on me at all the right places. Finally, she stops in her attempts to get free; she stares up at me, hatred in her eyes. I feel hurt with way she looks at me. "What the hell are you doing here? Let me go!" I just smile, she is so tiny, an arm is enough to encircle her body in a secure restrain. Freeing one of my arms, I reach out to caress her cheek; her skin feels so smooth and I can't resist the temptation to discover how her skin would feel like in my lips. I run a thumb on those Cupid's bow lips, shushing her. I cupped one of her breasts through the smooth fabric of the shift, luxuriating in its heaviness and roundness. She struggles anew in an attempt to free herself, though by now she should know that she doesn't stand chance. I threw her in the bed easily. She looked bewildered and before she had a chance to react I'm on top of her. I feel her movements in her frantic attempts to free herself from my weight; the soft curves of her body crushing against me, unbearably arousing.  
"Let me go, Sir Integra will be here any moment!"  
Integra, she is now happily bathing in her tub like a seal, readying herself for sleep any minute from now, Poor, innocent Seras. She will soon realize that she is beyond all hope.  
"I don't think so. She has now retired for the day in her bedroom. Up until now, you haven't been very obedient to any of us, have you started drinking blood now? And now that she is now in her bed chambers uncaring to anyone else in the world as of the moment, no one here is going to disturb us. As far as I know you still don't have your freedom, I am still your sire. I own you still, and as such you have no right to complain or to refuse. So be a good girl now."  
This I said to her, my eyes boring on her, she feels scared under my gaze. She has no reason to be afraid of me-I won't rape her, not in the real sense of word, for I will make her feel pleasure. I'm quite sure that her body will react from my ministrations; of course it will-it was made for me.  
She said nothing but stops fighting. Sweet, now I can peacefully go through my task and drown her in pleasure from the process. She is motionless, yet trembling furiously under me. I long to touch her, taste her, but that will have to wait until I'm done undressing her. I draw back.  
She lay flat on her back unmoving. I never thought that it would be this easy; obviously a simple reprimand is all it needs to turn her into a lamb. For some reason I can't explain, I feel a little disappointed. Anyhow, I expected her to put up more of a fight.  
I leant down to undo the row of pearl buttons in the front of her night gown. I open her dress, button after button until it fully exposes her firm and luscious breasts, the skin of her chest; milky-white and creamy. Unable to help myself, I gently groped at them; squeezing each one of them ever so lightly. Lovely. I lightly trace her nipples with my index finger, encircling the pinkish aureole. She turns her head down a little, distressed by the fact of someone touching her so intimately. I raised my head from her chest and went to her throat, planting a few wet kisses into the pale column of her neck. Though she is no longer human, she still feels warm to touch; considering the fact that she hasn't drunk a single drop of blood yet. She feels so good under my lips…balmy and welcoming, though every bit a true vampire for she is of my bloodline, she still haven't been that far removed from humanity. Her body still retained some human habits and characteristics, she still breathes out of habit as she does now; her bare chest rising and falling from each sharp intake of air and its subsequent release of it. Heavy breaths an indication of arousal? The flesh of her skin; soft and yielding to touch, her eyes are of the same bluish color when she was still a creature of the day unlike mine which is of a blazing red.  
Her eyes' hue is not so different from my master's. No, no, I must not think of Integra right now, considering the context in which I am in the moment. I am with the company of another female at this very instant, I was once a gentleman and my own personal code of gallantry demands that I think of no other female except the one who is presently in my arms. Seras, though not a noble, is certainly a lady, and a beautiful one at that; worthy of my respect and appreciation. I am well aware that I imposed myself in her bed and it would be very unfair to her if I think of another woman while I'm with her in this kind of setting.  
Swiping the flat of my tongue across her jawbone, I sucked at the spot under her jaw, fiercely drawing as much of her flesh in my mouth with Seras flinching in the process. Lavishing attention on her neck, I adore her with a plethora of kisses, lightly nipping her tender skin once in a while. Like a parent cat playfully biting at the scruff of his kitten. The police girl lay perfectly still, like a mannequin that neither fights nor gives in to my caresses. Very unsatisfying. Gently I lift her chin with my fingers, forcing her to meet my gaze. Her eyes reflect the confusion of emotions she feels. Disgust, Arousal, Fear and Need. Sweet Seras. One of my hands finds its way under her dress to the folds between her legs, damp with excitement. Parting her mound with my fingers, I stroke making it all the more slicker. In one way or another she still manages to keep her panic at bay enabling her to talk considering the compromising position she's in. She lifts her chin all the more, eyes defiant.  
"What is this all about? Is this some kind of a prank, Congratulations, you've already succeeded in pulling my leg. So please stop this game."  
A prank? She wants to fool herself by making herself believe that this is a game on my part. The lengths that people will do to shield themselves from harsh reality, the police girl the vampire that she is now, is no exception, what a shame; and to think that she is of my bloodline. I feel anger rising within me  
"What I want? I haven't decided about that yet, But I'll let you know what I'm going to do with you, I'm going to familiarise myself with every inch of your body and then I'm going to fuck you and you will love it."  
I don't know why I said this. In a split second, it was there again; the odd desire to hurt her. It's the truth, I want to have her, own her in a way that has nothing to do with me being her master and with my displacing on her the frustrated feelings of desire I have for Integra. I want to have Seras with the simplest motive I can possibly have, that being the way a man might want a woman. What do I want? I look at the girl who makes me feel such disturbing emotions.  
Seras' eyes close as I lift the hem of her night gown. The girl wore nothing underneath, which was a pleasant surprise. Exposed to me in such a way, she blushed. I never thought it would be possible for a lifeless creature such as her to redden, but yet again; she is not that far removed from humanity still. I spread her well-formed legs wide apart, baring her femininity with its short reddish-blonde hairs glistening with the fluids that trickled from her opening. Now I know for sure that my touch had produced the desired effect on her for she is getting aroused. Leaning down on the mouth of her sex I traced the wet folds with my tongue. I proceeded to kiss her there, the way I would passionately touch with an open-mouth the mouth of another worshipping her. I love this particular carnal act, I've always been reciprocating lover and I am more than willing to pleasure in this manner the women who I take to my bed. She tasted of honey, wine and spice; a heady combination. Slinging one of her legs on my shoulder I buried my head on the apex of her thighs lapping her cunt with ardour. Knowing and branding every crevice of her womanhood in my senses. I teased the ridges of her labia with the tip of my tongue before sucking the sensitive knurl of flesh in that area. I soon carry on with wriggling my tongue in and out of her tight hole. Soon her self-control starts to give away, mewling sounds of leisure escaping. I went on, confident that she will soon fully give in to my onslaught of sensory assault. At last her lips part, forming the shape of a small "o" and she emitted a soft keening sound, until she gives a loud high cry of pleasure and one of her hands hesitantly rakes through my hair to keep my head on buried on the spot where it is. So she then caves in….  
I raised my head.  
" Gorgeous…," I drew an unneeded sharp intake of breath in approval. Truly Gorgeous.  
She gives a distraught moan, her hands pushing my head back down and, quietly laughing, I obliged her. I thrust my tongue deep inside her tight hole twisting it inside her, jabbing at different angles; seeking that nub that will make her see stars. At last I found it and using a couple of fingers in one of my hand I parted her slit wider spreading her more open as I dig my tongue deeper into the recess of her mound in order for me to hit with precision that obscure spot; I was able to tap into it alternately flicking it with the tip of my tongue. Less than a minute of doing this, Seras' hips pop up, I feel the walls of her womanhood clench violently in my mouth and with this she climaxes. I keep my head where it is until she's perfectly squelched, licking the warm and viscous wetness from between her legs.  
Pulling myself up in a sitting position, I gaze at her. She was never so seductive. Dishevelled short hair, she is looking at me with glazed eyes, those full and pinkish lips parted enticingly. She is still wearing that satin and lace night dress, despite of it being so out of place; the pearl buttons on the front undone from her throat to her tiny waist, those spectacular breasts spilling out from the dress bodice's gap. Attempting to brand the image she makes at this very moment in my mind, my gaze brushes lower down. The hem of her dress bunched around her pleasantly rounded hips uncovering her legs which are spread-eagled at the moment, naked thighs far apart from each other; Shamelessly baring her cunt which glistened with her juices and my saliva. I study that aperture lightly covered with tiny reddish blond hairs; it looks soft, an orifice of a pale shade of pink, and mollusc-like. Very pretty and inviting. Taking the chance to really look at the police girl, since she is still dazed with her very first orgasm, I stare at her, taking in every detail of her person. Hers is a womanly kind of attractiveness, all curvy and rounded in all the right places; her body, the shape of a perfect hourglass. Very much unlike Integra's serpentine grace; my master's figure, delicate and slender. Seras doesn't resist as I completely remove her dress. I want to see, touch, taste and feel her everywhere. I love the way she tastes. And now that we've gone this far, there's no further reason to pull back. I raised her in a sitting position, carefully lifting her upper body from the bed; scooping her towards me. I position her in such a way that will enable me to touch her efficiently but hold her securely against me at the same time; I let her sit in my lap, facing towards me, slinging her legs to the sides of my torso. I start with her chest, burying my face in the lush softness of her flesh at that area; I drew in a sharp intake of breath inhaling her scent, a smell brought about by ointments no doubt. Suckling fervently at one of her breasts, like a starved infant; I held the other one in my hands, cupping and lightly squeezing at the same time, luxuriating in its velvet heaviness. I subtly pinched at her nipple, making her gasp; with my lips I play with the bud of the breast which is in mouth applying the lightest pressure on it with my teeth. This act makes her throw her head back and arch her back. The girl makes a futile effort to escape by shoving me away from her as I release the hold of my mouth from one of her breast only for my lips to latch on the other. I am not yet done with her, I've only just begun. It's so naïve of her to think otherwise. I feel her body shudder under my teasing lips though I can see that she is still denying the pleasure I give her. Stubborn little draculina.  
Gathering her in my arms in an embrace, I bury my face in the crook of her neck, enjoying the feeling my fledgling's physical closeness. I am so hard, I feel myself leaking; I can barely control my arousal anymore. I kiss her breasts one last time, light feather soft touches the lips. Once, I am done with her chest, I glance back at her face. I can see the surrender in her features; she looked almost downcast with it.  
I lean towards her, laying her again in the bed in the process, Seras doesn't even complain as I lay against her the weight of my body on top of her. I lay like this for a few seconds after which I proceeded to lavish attention on her legs; planting wet kisses in a snail's pace on the length of each limb, one after the other. I then realize that I haven't even kissed her properly yet; a slip that I cannot abide.

Those sensual Cupid's bow lips of hers are parted, tenderly brushing the short stray strands of hair away from her face I lean over, cupping her face with a hand. Our faces are now just a couple of inches away, I dart my tongue out and trace the outline of those well-shaped lips. Curved; like everything else about her. Licking her lips wet, I gently pry her lips open with my tongue; urging her to open her mouth better. Seras without resisting, let me slip my tongue inside her mouth; wrapping her arms around my neck drawing me closer to her; as close as the two of us can be. She responds with an unexpected passion; tangling her tongue with mine in an all-out duel of dominance. I let her have her way, allowing her to suck tongue. Oh my child! I all but tore my clothes off wanting to feel her naked skin against mine. Remembering the fact that I can will my clothes away, I stop the graceless act of removing my clothes manually. Concentrating, I had them dematerialize and in an instant, I am naked. For one stupid moment I want her to see me as beautiful, but nonsense; for her I am a monster and no matter how I look at it, I still forced myself in her bed.  
I have to admit that her sudden boldness has taken me aback, making me suspicious. Making me think that there must be some other explanation for her action.  
Yet I am but another lust-crazed male by the beautiful female before me and who I am currently in the process of bedding. Pushing the nagging feeling at the back of my mind I drown myself with her kisses. She is now participating in the act quite skilfully; her tongue massaging mine and tracing the roof of my mouth and with this, one of my hands went to wander on their own and it finding its way to the damp warmness between her legs. I slowly slid my index and middle finger inside her; she is so wet, so unbelievably tight and surprisingly warm in that place-she really is a virgin. And I will be her first. I feel a sense of male pride from this thought. She is well lubricated as of the moment lessening the friction of my fingers sliding in and out of her tight passage. Gently stretching the walls of her womanhood, my fingers probe and seek that bud that will set her whole body on fire. She reacted by rubbing her sensational body against me, a maddening act on my part. This act hit me, making me reel and close my eyes. All of a sudden, I feel a sharp constriction around my neck. Her hands! The little bitch is trying to choke me. So that is the reason behind her sudden participation! She was trying her best to distract me and buy herself time for this feeble attack. An attack for her to get away from me. Wrong move, Seras. Wiping all expression from my face I open my eyes. She has me in a choke hold, her fingers in an iron grip around my throat with the unmistakable intention to wring me out unconscious. Pathetic, doesn't she know that almost nothing in this world could do me damage? What is a choke hold to me? Now I really know she's frantic to escape from me. My face devoid of any expression I loosen her grip around my neck; prying one delicate finger after another away from my throat without any difficulty. A few seconds was all it took to remove her hold on me after which I disentangle myself completely from her arms. I stare at her as I fight the anger I feel which threaten to consume me; my shadows rising from my body. I coldly smile at her, a smile that really frightened her; those big blue eyes with its dilated pupils widening, her mouth with those bruised and swollen lips from kissing, dropping open in disbelief. She doesn't draw back as I slap her face hard; she just lay there looking stunned and dazed. I don't want to hurt her as punishment; I don't want to mar her physically in anyway. The slap was a mild berating on my part. Even as anger threatens to cloud my reason I have to admire her courage, attacking me despite the helplessness of her situation. I lean at her to kiss her hard one more time. Then taking an unnecessary deep breath I willed myself to calm down and be gentle with her still. I still want her to feel pleasure no matter how much her mind tells her not to. I want her to beg for it. And she will beg for me to take her. With one swift movement, I manoeuvre myself to lie on my side, an arm supporting my head, the other hooks in behind one of Seras' knees; lifting a bent leg in the air at the process.  
"You don't want it the easy way girl? Very well then" I position my length in the opening of her cunt, the tip of my cock teasing her hole. And with one swift movement I plunged my cock into her; to the hilt. She let out a shrill cry as the pain pushes into her. By all the gods in heaven she feels so good…so tight; her flesh grasps me like a clenched fist. She is in full panic mode now and begins to renew her efforts to escape by bucking wildly.  
"Keep still!" I angrily hiss on her ear. I don't want her to feel more pain than it is necessary. To my surprise she actually obeys. Staying perfectly still as I start to force myself to move inside her slowly, shifting ever so lightly to thrust in different angles. I loosen her a little, getting her walls to expand; making her get used to the intrusion that is me. I drawing back inch by inch of my phallus until I'm completely out of her hole; I slide inside her again slowly, savouring the sensation of that tight and warm cavern stretching and opening up to accommodate my penis. Seras gave out a muted moan of ache as she starts to feel the soreness which is brought by my actions. Suddenly her body relaxes and she gives out a soft whimper of pleasure. I abruptly thrust back at that spot again making her openly emit a throaty moan, moving her hips behind her in the direction of my movements. One of her hands reach behind her head to reach for my hair, her fingers tangling on the ebony locks. I obliging her, I lean down to fiercely suck at a spot in her throat. I let go of the skin in her neck to see a dark reddish imprint at the place where my mouth had been. Mine.  
The girl groans in displeasure as I abruptly withdraw from her body, with her leaning her ass towards my cock. I roll over her, sliding her legs over my shoulders bracing my arms on either side of her head; positioning us both; I want to see her face as I pound her senseless. The tip of my cock brushes the lips of her womanhood, teasing. This earned me a keening animalistic cry of lust from the girl, a sound that sends shivers down my spine. I want her to say that she wants me; I want her to say exactly want she wants me to do with her. Forcing myself to be calm, pulling myself together even though all I want to do at this very moment is to ram my aching hardness inside her tight core, I talk to her in a level voice.  
"Say that you want it"  
Her eyes widened as the meaning of those suggestion sinks into her, I am almost sure that she will refuse...But then Seras had just squeezed her eyes shut and clenching at the sheets she said in a breathy voice.  
"Please, please just continue"  
Hooking her legs together behind at my back she pumps her hips against me rubbing the moist area at the apex of her thighs in my groin. No, that won't do, clenching my teeth together willing myself to calm down I urge her to say more.  
"Tell me what you want" Gripping at the either side of her hips to keep her still. I wait for her to continue.  
She just turned her head to one side after which she gives out a mewling whimper.  
"Tell me" I insist, my fingers digging at the flesh in her hips.  
Her eyes flew open. She looks at me with confusion in those dark blue eyes. In a soft yet resolute voice she quietly says.  
"Please I need you inside me, please fuck me"  
A blush spreads on her cheeks upon saying this. She is not yet far gone to be unaware of what she is saying.  
Entering her brutally, I slam my cock inside her in one sharp thrust of my hips. Seras, moans loudly raising her hips and sinking herself deeper on me. Holding her firmly in position, I pull all the way out. With this she sobs in frustration. I push into her once again, this time slowly. Seras' muscles flex.  
"Please, harder!"  
I am struck with astounded wonder by this request. That being the only go signal I need to abandon all pretence of gentleness I screw her hard. Pushing in and out of her viciously, I shift my weight on my elbows and lifting one of my hands, I grope one of her breasts roughly.  
She feels heavenly around me. In next to no time, she is reaching for me trying to cling at my body and keep me inside her. With this I drill her to bed eliciting needy moans from her every time I hit the right spot. Her eyes are begging for completion but she is now at the point wherein lust makes her unable to string two coherent words together. Delighting in her surrender, I chose to take pity on her. I roll both of us, flipping her on top of me. I let her straddle me, steadying her in that sitting position on my hips by holding her upper arms; making her ride me. The walls of her womanhood clamps down on me making me moan at the sudden increase of pressure. It took me all the self-restrain I have to force myself watch her as she take control of her pleasure, bobbing herself up and down on my length; impaling herself with me as far as my cock can go inside her. I feel the tip of my penis brush the walls of her womb, it will be so easy to just close my eyes and to come, to lose myself to the pleasure of her flesh…But I want this to last, to prolong this ecstasy as long as I can.  
Seras is twisting and gyrating violently above me, her hands grabbing both of mine; having me grope her breasts brusquely. Both of our bodies are writhing, fiercely fighting for release. I am losing control. Molten lava coursing at my being and I find myself growling baring my teeth and fangs, feeling some terrifying sensation in my loins. I'm coming…!  
Suddenly Seras shrilly cries, signalling her completion. I scream her name in my throes of passion.  
"Seras"!  
Convulsing she falls with all her weight towards me. She lay on a boneless heap on top of me. Instinctively I collect her in my arms and pull her close relishing in her mere presence. I kiss her cheeks. There is a wet and salty-coppery taste in my lips. Looking at her face, I feel an earth-shattering terror as I realize she is crying. I feel my heart melt towards her. I know very well that none of these is her fault, if there is someone who's in the wrong and if there is anyone to be blame for this situation…it is me.  
I sat up manoeuvring her to sit in my lap. she tries to pull away as I hold her closer. Words of pity and understanding tumble from my mouth, unexpectedly I whisper her words of love. Love? I am not even sure if that strange thing I feel for her can be called love. It's more like a confusion of my chaotic emotions that have mixed and concentrated on this girl.  
I tell her how much I cherish all that she gave me tonight-her struggle, her submission and finally her virginity. I tell her anything and everything that may comfort her a little. After a few minutes her tears stopped and she's still in my arms, face buried against my shoulder. In the end I gently lower her onto the mattress. She is only half-awake. I cover her body with the sheet. I will send for Walter to take care of her soon. For now, sleep seems more merciful.  
I allow myself one more minute, to enjoy her presence, the mere knowledge that I just had this beautiful girl.  
I left, phasing through the walls; sated and satisfied.

Notes:

A couple of experimental fics which I wrote during my free time, I'm not yet sure If I'm going to continue it though, :-)...Been busy with grad. school lately. By the way, I mentioned the stuff that happened in my fics Solace and Playing dress up at seventeen in part 1.  
Playlist: 1) Drunk in love ( Beyonce ft. Jay-Z) 2) Suit and tie (Justin Timberlake) 3) Mirror (Justin Timberlake) 4) Dance for you ( Beyonce) 5) Love to love you baby ( Donna Summer) 6) Fast love ( George Michael) 7) Tattooed in my mind ( D' sound) 8) Last tango in Paris ( Gato Barbieri)  
Please Don't Sue!, Kouta Hirano owns Alucard, Seras, Walter and Integra...I'm just having fun playing with them.  
Seriously.


	3. The satin night dress

Disclaimer: Hellsing is created by Kouta Hirano.

Seras

I stretch my arms above me, hazy with sleep I turn my gaze at the wall clock; a quarter past seven in the evening.

I slept for almost fifteen hours straight.

I hear footsteps heading to my room. It must be him-the old butler, Mr. Dornez. The kindly and elegant butler in this mansion always comes to my room around this time to check on me every evening without fail; each time, he always brings with him, an ice-filled stainless-steel bucket with a pouch of medical blood nestled inside it.

My ration of supposed to be dinner that always ends up being flushed straight to the toilet.

I pull myself up in a sitting position…it isn't proper to receive him with me lying in bed in my pyjamas waiting to be attended as if I'm the mistress of the household.

As expected it is indeed Walter, looking his usual spic and span self in his perfectly tailored butler uniform of suit and tie.

Putting the ice-filled bucket in the study table, he checks at the time in his pocket watch.

"Good evening Ms. Victoria, please help yourself"

This he said mildly, his hands gracefully gesturing to the thing at the study table.

"Good evening to you too Walter" I said smiling at him.

"How are you feeling Seras?"

"I feel a bit light-headed, but aside from that; I feel fine Walter, thanks for asking."

"I think that is an indication for you to start consuming blood, seems like your body is starting to require it."

I said nothing to this in reply.

"By the way, Sir Hellsing has something for you to do."

Sir Hellsing…my interest is instantly piqued by the mere mention of her.

"She wants you to clean the rifles and the shot guns in the artillery room, almost a hundred of them. The artillery room is quite a grimy place if you ask me, though the regularly servants do their best efforts in putting some semblance of cleanliness in the room. She also wants you to do what you can to clean the room itself after you're done with the rifles; I'm sure cleaning won't tax you that much, with the way you are now."

Oh right…I'm no longer human.

But if it's just cleaning a bunch of guns and a filthy room, then there's no problem at all; it's a small favour to ask in return for taking in a stray like me.

Seras, smiling that disarmingly warm smile of hers promptly nodded in assent.

"Let me just change into my uniform Mr. Walter and I'll be right there."

The artillery room sure is one disorderly room.

Seras looks at the mess of weapons that are haphazardly stacked almost everywhere in the place. There are dark grease spills on the floor; dust sticking into it.

The soldiers sure were always on a hurry to each time they come here to get and return weapons, considering the fact that the place looks like as if a typhoon just passed over it. Saying to herself incredulously.

Well looks like I already have work cut out for me. She says to herself, settling to the task.

I wonder what he is doing right now; I'm quite sure he wakes up earlier than I do-That man in the red, velvet cloak.

That tall, striking and mysterious man with the jet-black hair, white skin and red eyes.

I must admit he scares me, despite the fact that he treats me in a civil and almost kindly manner. There's just something about him that's so imposing and intimidating. He emits an aura of danger- and I know he's powerful, that much I'm sure of; the way he regenerated himself within a couple of minutes after being shot and riddled by hundreds of bullets…That was quite an amazing feat.

Though the reason why he turned me into the creature that I am now is way beyond my understanding.

I must admit that I was glad he didn't let me die just like that….but to be a vampire is entirely of a different matter.

Back then, I never thought that vampires actually exist-till now that I am one of them.

I for one cannot stomach the fact that I have to drink human blood in order to survive.

And then there's Lady Hellsing…No, Sir Hellsing to be precise.

Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing.

She is another mystery to me. The Lady Knight, owner of this huge mansion where I currently live; the leader of this equally mysterious vampire-hunting agency which in itself is called Hellsing.

Statuesque and exotic-looking, with that clear light brown skin and all that ash-blond hair; it baffles me why a lady as lovely as she would prefer to wear men's suits and chain-smoke on cigars like those old men in mafia films. She is fairly young- not more than twenty-five I guess, though she could easily be mistaken for someone much older- the way she carries herself she emanates power and authority. She hasn't spoken much to me yet since I was brought here by the man in the red cloak almost a week ago. Just that singular visit in my room, down the mansion's sub-levels a night after I was changed. Don't go around draining people off their blood_. _That is all I can remember she's said to me so far. From time to time I see brief glimpses of her here in the mansion during early evenings.

Nevertheless, it was kind of her to take me in.

Propping up the twentieth rifle I cleaned so far to a slot on one of the wooden storage racks, I count the remaining shot guns to be cleaned; twenty down seventy-six more to go….then the room. I checked the time on my wrist-watch…eight o'clock.

The night is still young.

A beautiful and expensive looking white night dress. This is what I see on my bed upon arriving in my room.

I look like a tramp after cleaning a total of ninety-six shot-guns and scrubbing the filthy artillery room itself to cleanliness; my uniform all greased up and dirty, my hair dusty and my hands and no doubt-even my face smeared with grime. The task was done after almost an hour and deciding that I need a shower before I report back to Walter or Sir Hellsing , I rush to my room.

As I set foot in the staircase that leads down to the basement…I smell the scent of roses from in the stale air of the ground floor.

I've got to see what this is about.

I felt the presence of someone else in my room. As it turned it's just Walter doing his routine housekeeping chores.

Ms. Victoria, are you done with chore?"

" Oh yes, Walter. Is there anything else that Sir Integra wants me to do?"

The old man has an absent-minded expression in his face as he ponders on my question.

"That's all for the moment Seras, Sir Integra is busy writing reports right now, she'll send for you if ever she needs you, Any way I'll inform you if ever."

Once again my gaze falls on the delicate night dress on my bed. It really is a pretty thing, made of satin and lace, with a row of pearl buttons in the front. Dainty and very feminine, it's not a night dress-rather, it more of a peignoir; those negligees worn by those silver-screen sirens in those old Hollywood films.

I wonder how much this could've cost.

I wonder why the thing is in my bed.

" Oh that, I found the dress lying unused in one of the chests in the attic room, It's in wonderful condition still and I just thought it might fit you; would you like to have it?"

"It's pretty Walter, of course I would like to have it."

"Then it's yours"

"How thoughtful of you Walter, thank you"

I look around my room trying to see if there is a fragrance oil diffuser which Walter might have tucked somewhere or maybe a bottle spray of air freshener.

"By the way, I drew you a bath knowing the grimy nature of the chore you did."

Yeah right, the tub…Of course, it came from my bathroom.

"You may help yourself with it now while I tidy your room for a while; as it turned out you badly need one quite evidently."

"Surely, I would want to bathe now so that I could try the dress on."

Walking towards my armoire he pulls out a clothes hanger from my cabinet. Carefully picking up the dress from my bed he slides the night shift on it, letting it hang out from the article; holding the dress from the hanger's handle the old butler heads to the bathroom with it.

I notice a couple of bottles on top of my study table…wait, those aren't here a while ago when I left my bedroom for the artillery room.

I walk towards the study table and picking the bottle of lotion and the glass bottle of scent with an atomizer attached on it; I study the items curiously, Walter sure is acting strange today, first the peignoir and then this bottle of lotion and scent?. I have this funny feeling of being embarrassedly grateful. Once again, I feel like the little orphan I once was who's at the receiving end of gifts of charity.

" Shea butter lotion and eau de cologne. You think it is silly of me of course since you don't need any of those now, the way you've turned to; you won't be getting old, not at least physically. But indulge an old man will you and use it? You are after all, still a very young woman."

Startled, I turn around to see the old man already behind me; this Walter, who moves around soundlessly like a ghost.

Did Christmas come early? Walter sure is acting as generous as Santa himself today. But on the second though what harm would it do if I accept those stuff. It's not a big deal, I haven't asked for them at the first place. And anyway, it'll be rude if I refuse to accept it.

"I'll go take a bath then Mr. Dornez"

I smiling my thanks I excused myself and headed towards the bathroom.

The rose-scented warm bath water feels nice and comforting; enveloping me in a welcoming embrace. I indulged myself on the lush sensory treat, feeling like Cleopatra herself on a pampering soak. I glance at the rod beside the tub where I am lying, noticing a fresh towel and the hanger with the peignoir on it.

That Walter can be so meticulous.

It's been over a week since Master has brought me here. And though I find life here very easy so far, with me not having to worry about anything; I still feel this strange discomfort of being not quite in the right place. I for one never felt that I belong or fit anywhere. That gnawing feeling of being all alone never fails to plague me from the time I was orphaned.

But of course, I'm still adjusting to my new life here.

The water had cooled down, deciding that as the end of my soak as well. I pull the plug from the drain, emptying the tub off its contents. I stand and turning the shower on, I rinse myself. Drying myself off with the fluffy towel I grab the bottle of lotion by the sink; slathering myself with it liberally, smoothing the sweet-smelling cream stuff on my body. Walking towards the drawer chest across the tub I rifle through my embarrassingly sparse pieces of clothing in search for a pair of clean knickers. A couple of brassieres, a couple of sets of pyjamas, a tracksuit, a pair of jeans, a plain white shirt and knitted woollen jacket, plus a pair of socks…. that comprised my entire wardrobe from the time I arrived here; all items bought by Walter himself. I won't be able to go back to my former flat just yet to collect some of my stuff since the Cheddar business is still fresh and I am still on the missing persons list .

No knickers here…

I check on my clothes hamper to see all three of my knickers inside it, lying unwashed.

How stupid of me, I forgot to wash them.. Now I don't have anything to use.

I consider telling Walter about it, but as I imagine myself telling him "Walter, I ran out of clean knickers to wear for tonight…What should I do?" And thought of the face he'll make, I instantly cross the idea out of my mind.

Well obviously, I shouldn't bother him with stuff such as this. I can't think of him going to town with the errand of buying knickers at this hour, neither can I imagine myself borrowing one of Sir Integra's knickers…she might even drag me by the ear out of her house. So there's no point in telling her either.

Guess I have no choice but to go without them then. What a depressing thought.

But no one would know right? It will be my little secret.

Resigning myself to this, I slipped the negligee on; fastening the row of pearl buttons in the dress's front.

Spritzing some cologne on myself I saunter across the bathroom floor to check myself out in the full-length mirror. The peignoir is really pretty and I look beautiful in it-like a virgin bride on her wedding night. Of course the comparison is uncalled for and I shake the idea off my head. An uneasy feeling washes over me; I do feel like a bride preparing herself pretty to a groom she hasn't even met.

An ill sense of foreboding; I sense danger…but from what?

Now, now Seras…stop this, you are imagining things.

Shaking my head, I pick the plastic comb lying by the edge of the lavatory, leaving the bathroom.

"It fits" I turn around for Walter's benefit.

"It fits perfectly my child" the old butler said, plucking the comb from my fingers he leads me to sit on the hard-backed chair of the study table. I let him have his way as he removed the towel wrapped around my wet hair. He starts combing my hair, gently untangling the clumps of wet locks.

I find nothing odd about this, he may be just indulging me the way an old person might indulge a little child...Anyway, Walter is already that old he can be my grandfather.

I wonder if he has a family somewhere or maybe a wife…

"Walter, how long have you been working here?"

"Almost my entire life dear, why do you ask?"

What a vague answer, nevertheless I decide to urge him on.

"You must know Sir Integra very well."

"I knew her parents when they were still alive. I've known her since she was a baby."

So a couple of decades then, at least…I wonder about Master Alucard

"Is Master Alucard working for them for that long too?"

"He's with the Hellsings for almost a hundred years now, if I'm not mistaken."

Flabbergasted, I am unable to come up with a reply.

"Wow"

I wonder about Master's real relationship with Sir Integra; I know master serves Sir Integra as his master, but I can't help but wonder if there's something more to it than just that. Not that it's my business but I have this nagging voice inside my head that there's something more to it. Is it just me?... I notice the way they look at each other.

They'll look good together, both of them strong and beautiful in their own way.

"So, how is Master with Sir Integra?"

" I'm afraid I'm in no position to discuss that to you."

What an evasive answer, or is it just that I overstepped my bounds this time?

"Okay Walter, I understand"

I am about to say, why so Walter?..but I decided against it; I don't want to appear nosy and tactless

"There you go Seras"

Tugging some of my longer locks behind my ears he smooth his hands over my head, flattening my puffy hair down.

"You'll have to excuse me; I will take my leave now Ms. Victoria since I'm done cleaning your room."

"Sure Walter, and thanks a lot"

Left by myself in my room, I throw myself in the canopy bed, enjoying the way the thick mattresses give a soft whoosh under my sudden weight. Walter had once again, changed my sheets, from the dark blue cotton coverlet which he tucked on my bed five days ago to a silken sheet the color of dark red wine. Very classy, but a tad too bold for my taste. I roll on my bed enjoying the way the satin peignoir felt against my skin; the way the dress swoosh and slide across the equally smooth coverlet of the mattress. Stretching my arms above my head I look at the room which I occupy for over a week now. I love the bed where I'm sprawled at. It is a four-poster affair, the kind that as I child I've always dreamt of sleeping on one; like the beds of those princesses in fairy tale picture books. The bed is a curious thing which, in the press of a button from its remote control will convert into a coffin and sink into the ground. I must admit my jaw dropped in amazement the very first time Walter showed me the thing. Creepy, in a cool and techie way.

A nice and comfortable room in a functional and practical way.

Aside from the four-poster coffin-bed; the room was free of any ostentatious furniture. The only items in the large room aside from the bed, which gives the place some ambiance of being inhabited, are a study table and its chair counterpart, a side table and the built in cabinet. The table and chair which was made from some sort of hard wood was placed a few steps beside my bed. It saved the room from being so bare it was severe.

Though judging from the quality of those items, all of them made of some sort of heavy wood with its rich reddish brown and its intricate carving designs; it must've worth a fortune.

Couple of years worth of my salary as a cop maybe.

Oh yes it wouldn't be that hard of a life, would it be? I am well-taken cared of in this place almost to the point of being pampered; all of my immediate needs being provided for in this institution. Aside from the physical changes in my being which stems from the fact that I am no longer human, things are relatively smooth so far…Things will be a bit bumpy at the start, but what the hell?..I've only been here for a week so far, it's just to be expected that I go through some adjustment issues.

I will do my best to fit in and be useful and not be a trouble to anyone in this place.

My gaze falls on a candle on top of the side table beside my bed. The thing wasn't here before I left my room; no doubt it was placed by Walter a while ago. Another curious thing; a reddish scented candle moulded in the shape of a voluptuous woman's body. Unable to resist myself I grab a match from the cabinet and light the thing. Turning off the light switch, the candlelight bathed the room with a soft and muted pinkish light. Very pretty. Strangely, I see every single thing in the room as clearly as if the place is illuminated by a fluorescent lamp instead of candlelight.

I sit down on my bed. I glance at the peignoir I am wearing; I know I should change into some clothes, more sensible than this slip of a thing since I can be called to duty by Sir Integra or Walter anytime later. But on the second thought, why just wear it for a little while? I can just change into my uniform later if ever I am assigned to some task…for the meanwhile I'll let myself enjoy wearing this pretty thing and feel beautiful at the same time.

I watch the singular tongue of flame in the candle flicker; it gave off a sweet-vanilla like scent. Suddenly I heard the heavy door give off a sharp clack as it was being pushed closed. I whirl around; and I see my Master standing in front of the bed where I am seated.

I immediately get on my feet to stand attention, forgetting myself I nearly raised a hand to salute him; though catching myself immediately, my right arm freezes in the mid-air before I quickly drop it to my side. I am suddenly aware of the fact that I am not wearing any under garment at all; no bra no knickers, under the delicate material of the peignoir.

Without even thinking, I reflexively put my arms in front of my chest, feeling the sharp peaks of my nipples against my arms.

He advances to where I stand, with just a couple of paces between us; he looks at me with an unreadable expression in his face. He looks at me for a long time not saying anything; that it could be downright rude and awkward in any other situation and with any other person. I meet his gaze. It took me a while before I realize the reason why he came here in my room and I feel as if was punched in the stomach. Terror immobilised me where I stand and I feel sick with it. Oh no, no Seras get yourself together.

I make a dash for the wall but I am second too late, and I end up being swept in his arms in an iron embrace; his long arms locked around me so tight it is impossible to wrench myself free from his hold. I struggle viciously with all my strength; desperate to get away from him. After a minute of this, I stop. Thinking it will be better for me to find a way to get out of this exceedingly compromising situation in other ways than this pathetic struggling.

"What the hell are you doing here? Let me go!"

With this, he smile an unnerving kind of smile and freeing one of his arms from its tight restrain from my body; he presses a finger in my lips, weirdly…to very gently stroke my face. His fingers lightly trailed on my chin then to my lips pressing them caressingly; shushing me. Grabbing one of my breast suddenly I nearly screamed out aloud in horror. I brutally forced myself to still maintain some semblance of calmness and take advantage of his other arm not being wrapped around me to free myself from him.

I don't even know how but in less than a second, by a sudden sharp movement by him I was thrown to bed as if I was some kind of a rag doll. And in a blink of an eye he is already on top of me, his weight restraining me threatening to crush me. I want him off me now, at this very moment! Someone help me Walter, Sir Integra!

Oh yes Sir Integra, Remembering her his Master, of course a word from her and he will stop this…Please god, let Sir Integra come…but no, no! I can't imagine her seeing me like this, seeing us like this, even if none of this is my doing.

But of course! He will stop all of these in an instant, the moment I tell him that I'll report him to Sir Hellsing. And I will. I will tell this to Sir Hellsing in order for him to get what he deserves; he just can't go around jumping on girls when he feels like it.

"Let me go, Sir Integra will be here any moment!"

"I don't think so. She has now retired for the day in her bedroom. Up until now, you haven't been very obedient to any of us, have you started drinking blood now? And now that she is in her bed chambers uncaring to anyone else in the world as of the moment, no one here is going to disturb us. As far as I know you still don't have your freedom, I am still your sire. I own you still, and as such you have no right to complain or to refuse. So be a good girl now."

I was appalled with what he said. I know very well that I am very much indebted to him-he gave me the opportunity to this earth once again; no matter how complicated the circumstances may be that preceded and succeeded that. Much I hate to admit it; every single thing he said is true. And I accept that, yet I never expected it to be humiliating hearing him utter it aloud just like that; and for him to remind me of it in this context. It is enough reason for him to be entitled with certain privileges on my person.

I do nothing as he undoes the buttons on my night gown. God please don't let this happen to me….

I feel feather-light caresses on my breasts making me glance down to see what he's doing. His hands are once again, on them; feeling. What have I done to deserve this? I remember that time when he asked me if I am still a virgin from that time when I was deployed to Cheddar village and I was held hostage by a vampire priest. That time feels so long ago...Back then, I know nothing about vampires and ghouls being at large harassing people. Why this now? I unwittingly got tangled on things which I don't even have a say about. It's not as if I had that much of a choice…But why me of all people? Not fair, not fair at all. His lips are now on my neck, trailing slow wet kisses and a strange feeling flashes to me as he licks the spot under my jaw. I feel stirring warmth pool down low in my belly. No, this can't be true, he can't be kissing my neck…and it can't feel good. I draw in a sharp breath as he kiss and suck the sensitive flesh of my throat; his tongue tracing the two puncture scars where he bit me. Suddenly he reaches under my dress and brushes his fingers on my groin, making direct contact on my sex since I wasn't wearing anything below. No he shouldn't touch me, he shouldn't! But those fingers just part my lips there, stroking that sensitive bit of flesh making me want to moan.

I'm getting wet…I'm getting wet at the touch of that bastard!

Still, this can't be what he has on mind! He is just trying to scare me, maybe he is just playing with me…A sick and a cruel joke; for reasons I do not know nor understand. But yes, that's what it must be!

"What's this all about? Is this some kind of a prank, Congratulations, you've already succeeded in pulling my leg. So please stop this game."

"What I want? I haven't decided about that yet, But I'll let you know what I'm going to do with you, I'm going to familiarise myself with every inch of your body and then I'm going to fuck you and you will love it."

I am stricken with terror as the full threat of his words sinks in and once more, I am unable to move or say anything. He cannot_ do_ me. Despite the fact that I am powerless in this situation I'm in..he cannot make me like it, that much it at least in my control.

Swift hands pull up the hem of my negligee, spreading my legs wide apart; shamelessly revealing my arousal from that place in the apex of my thighs. I thought of the kids in the orphanage where I grew up, those big bullies and the faces of my co-workers in the police just to distract me from his fingers, his lips and his tongue and the disgraceful sensations they are stirring up on me. All thoughts came to a sudden halt the moment his tongue trace that knurl of flesh in my labia. I never imagined anything could feel this good. Does he do this often?-I wonder if Sir Integra knows...Oh no Sir Integra-Walter!.

They must never find out. I feel like crying at the thought of them seeing me like this. What would they just think of me? So far they treated me very good-Even Sir Integra. I don't want that to change. This cannot be happening. I don't want him, this Alucard- but how come I feel pleasure from his touch…from the touch of this vampire?

But I just do, and it feels like every nerve in my body has been set on fire from his ministrations. My mind is violently objecting from all of these but my body is saying the opposite and, giving choked gasps of pleasure; I try to move against that skilful mouth. He is licking and sucking now at intervals, rhythmically plunging his tongue in and out of me in a maddening pace-working to break me.

I look down, seeing that head with its thick ebony hair buried indecently between my spread-eagled legs.

One of my hands suddenly develops a life of its own, reaching out to that head in an attempt to hold him there, to make him release me from this maddeningly delicious torture I feel, Unfortunately I just made him lift his head.

"Gorgeous"

My whole body is rebelling at the moment, begging for him to grant me release; to give me more of that tongue and fingers of his. I find myself pleading him, not with words but with pathetic mewls and whimpers which until now, I wasn't even aware I'm capable of making. Ruled by a will which is not my own, despicable and lusty cries come out from my mouth. To my surprise, he gives in; that wicked tongue once again twisting inside my slit, plunging in and out of my hole. Unable to feel anything else save for the onslaught of sensory stimulation, I fully let myself give in to those sensations, and bucking my hips; I came.

I lay on my back in the mattress. Shocked, I close my eyes. There's a nagging voice in the corner of my mind but I resolutely silence it. I want nothing more than to stay in this hazy state of consciousness where nothing and no one could hurt me; where I can dream and be happy.

A keen flare of sensations interrupts me in this peaceful trance making me open my eyes. Cool dampness wrap around my right nipple. He is suckling it. Oh no I want him away from me!. One of his hands closed around my other breast clutching it. I try to get away, to push him off but he had me firmly seated on his lap, facing him. My legs on the either side of his torso, one long arm securely wrapped around me; his hard length pressed against my lower belly. For a moment he seems to stop, his face buried against my neck, the brief interlude is over and with one last light kiss he leaves my chest. I try to think about anybody and anything just to remind myself why this should not be happening but his lips, his tongue his fingers- he's using my own body against me, against my will; driving me wild and turning me on. Noooo!

I clench at the sheets with all my might and bite my lips hard to push down the moans that threaten to escape from my lips as he plants a trail of wet kisses on my legs. One limb after the other. I feel myself getting aroused once again-the throbbing between my legs getting insistent, as his mouth wanders higher in my leg lingering here and there to suck a mouthful of my flesh, pointedly ignoring my groin. The place where I ache for attention the most.

At a split second he is leaning towards me; tense and cat-like in an almost predatory way. His pair of unnaturally red-eyes boring straight into mine, and I feel scared under that lust-filled, heated gaze that seems to have come straight from the depths of hell. Unable to stand the way he looks at me my gaze unintentionally shifted lower-to his mouth, I noticed that his lips are slightly parted. Oh no! And now, he is going to kiss me. Not that! That act which I always think of as something tender and loving, an affectionate act which should be shared with someone who you genuinely want.

I clamp my lips tightly shut; denying entrance to his intruding tongue. I think about my parents. My mother and my father, who gives me those sweet affectionate pecks on the lips, back then; when I was still a little child and they were still alive. They were so kind…My mother who makes the most delicious kidney pies and my father who used to carry me on his shoulders. I desperately reminisce on these happy memories but in the end Alucard's kiss shatters even this last bastion. My parents' faces vanishing; the cruel reality of Alucard's brutal and greedy kisses erasing them out. Ultimately, I can't help but succumb-and let him plunder my mouth. It would be so easy to give myself up, to just forget about everything and surrender to the mind-numbing pleasure of his caresses….

Horror rips through my entire being as I realize what I am seriously considering. I must not give up. If this is the reason why he took me under his wing, then I cannot stay. I have to get out of this place, I am going to leave this place and go somewhere else….Some place far from here; Nobody would blame me. But first I have to escape…

Physically, I don't stand a chance against him; strength-wise, size-wise and power-wise. Yet there has to be a way. I have to catch him off-guard and knock him out unconscious fast. Reluctantly, I wrap my arms around those broad shoulders, interlacing my palms behind his neck. He stops for one terrifying instant, and I can't help but think that he knows what's on my mind, but then his kiss grows even hungrier his lips bruising mine as his tongue tangle with my own. The wild dance of our tongues threatens to sway me away from my plan, reflexively I press my body against him, rubbing my bare skin to his still-clothed body; seeking the contact. Abruptly he pulls back, surprising me. Why? He starts to take off his clothes roughly, all of sudden he stops and shadows materialise around us in an instant only for it to disappear-with his clothes after a few seconds.

I find myself staring at his body. I have to admit that he is handsome. His figure is very manly in a graceful way-all sleek muscles and broad shoulders; his built not unlike those gymnasts and dancers I see on TV. I just don't know how strong he must be, or what it must have taken to become the way that he is now-not to mention, his powers as a vampire. My eyes travelled down south until it reached his groin, I swallow down the panic that rises in my throat. He's big! Big, thick and hard and utterly frightening. I pull him back in my embrace, this I did because much as I hate to admit it, I am rather cowed by his naked body and his erection.

I grind against one of his fingers thrusting inside me; an action that earned the barest gasp from his lips. This is my chance. I muster whatever courage I have, cautiously closing my palms around his neck; counting from one to three, I throttle him as hard as I can. My hands are in a steel grip around his throat that I almost feel my fingers cramping in the process. His eyes flew open and he chokes, thrashing his arms in a moment. I am already applauding myself as suddenly he turns his gaze on me, he should be out cold by now! His hands fasten on mine as they easily pry my fingers from its grip on his neck one at a time. A few seconds are all it took and now he is completely free from my clutch- that supposedly vise-like grip intended to wring him out unconscious. I swallow hard as he harshly tear himself from my hold. He stares at me with those unnaturally-colored orbs, a mesmerizing look that had the effect of pinning me down-his lips turning upward in a cold smile. Dark shadows rise from his body; curling around him. I am unable to do anything as he strikes my face hard and I lay back on the bed, in a daze for some reason.

Trepidation finally slashes through my disbelief. I failed on my last chance at getting away from him, what am I going to do now? What will happen to me now…What will he do to me now?

He stares at me with those hellish red eyes, all the while remaining silent. He leans towards me once more and I expect him to hit me again, only for his mouth to come down on mine; capturing it in a searing kiss, bruising my already sore lips. I cannot think of another way to fight him now, there's no chance and therefore no hope for me to get away from this situation…God help me.

Then things happen awfully fast and now he is lying on his side, behind me with one of his elbows hooked at the bend of my knee; lifting my right leg up in the air at the process.

"You don't want it the easy way girl? Very well then"

I feel my blood run cold as I hear the threat implied in his words. I feel something graze at the lips of my sex, it took me a moment to comprehend what exactly that thing is and the moment this understanding registers in my mind; I instinctively try to struggle free once again. But I am a second too slow and in an instant his rock-hard member plunge inside me, the intrusion is so thick and long I feel like being split into half.

"Keep still" His voice is alarming and forceful. I stopped thrashing, feeling tears prick my eyes. There's no good reason left for me to fight him anymore….What good will it do anyway? I'll never be able to get away from him, the way I am now. It's over. I bite my lips bloody to muffle my sobs, my panic making me unable to move while he thrust in and out of me; stretching and seeking. And it hurts in a burning way.

Strangely enough, overwhelming bliss replace the pain, waves of it crash into my being; sweeping away every bit of conscious thought. He coordinates his thrusts, rhythmically driving in and out of me, hitting different directions each time. His shaft brushed at a place inside me and I feel my mind go blank with pleasure. I hardly even notice the fact that his penis is penetrating me to the hilt as I feel my buttocks press into his lap.

Cool lips fiercely suck at the skin on my neck making me gasp in surprise at the sudden contact.

Just as I think that I am going to find release, He roughly pulled his cock out from my core and I clench around nothing. No! Please just give me little more…just a little more…I am almost there. Words had already deserted me at this point hence my body did the talking, leaning and pushing towards him.

He rolls me over, sliding my legs over his shoulder. The tip of his erection touches my labia, teasing; a promise of what is more to come, Please!I want him to give it to me, I want more! I want him to end this torment which has its root on the void of my throbbing core.

"Say that you want it"

I muster the strength to look up. What the?...this is cruelty. I could've died of embrassment, but I already hear words coming out from my mouth; words that he wants to hear.

"Please, please just continue"

I drive my hips against his urging him to sink his hard sex into my hot, waiting one. But he just holds me away. I moan.

"Tell me what you want"

What does he want me to say?, I rifle through my mind. I squirm in his hold.

"Tell me"

Unable to think and care for anything anymore, my mouth forms the words; words that came out in ragged whispers. I don't care about it anymore but please, oh please, let it be enough!

"Please I need you inside me,…. please fuck me"

Finally, he enters me; ramming hard and forcefully. I cry in ecstasy. His member thrusts inside me, roughly slamming in and out of my cunt with its mess of fluid; to the hilt, filling me almost beyond capacity. Still not enough.

"Please, harder!"

Those glowing red eyes bore through mine, And I fear I made a mistake but then he is plunging, driving in and out brutally. I never imagined anything could feel this good. He is stretching me to the point of pain but the sensation of his long and thick phallus wriggling in and out me is indescribable. I grab at his waist and move my hips rhythmically with his thrusts. To my astonishment he lets me have my way. His member pokes at a place inside me and I see black and red spots dancing before my eyes, It feels so good….More please, I want more….

With a sudden twist, he rolls both of us together; flipping me on top of him. Arranging my limbs; he let me straddle him, steadying me in a sitting position on his lap by holding both of my arms. I ride him, I ride him hard. Impaling myself on his hard length as far as it could go inside me; I bob up and down his shaft. Each movement carrying me closer to the edge, his hips rise and fall to meet my motions. I arch my back one last time; burying my body in his penis. Crying out loud, I collapse on top of him. He is not yet done and his thrusts seem to tear through my body when he suddenly freezes, tremors wracking his beautiful body. His penis giving a violent jerk inside me and a guttural cry rips through him.

Seras!

Unlike the first time a came I while go, Lethargy did not come easy this time and for the first time in a long while, I am able to think straight. My! My! What have I done? What had just happened to me?...What did he just do to me?...More precisely; what have I just allowed him to do to me. At the first glance, it may seem like I was raped; not unlike my mother who was violated by those scumbags. But in the end I let him take me, let him do those things to me and I had liked it. I don't even know if I was raped or seduced. I feel tears of shame sting my eyes and even before I had the chance to stop they already spill down and I'm already crying. This doubled the humiliation I feel since I don't want to cry in front of him, not in this pitiful and naked state I'm in. Surprisingly, strong arms envelope me in a cool and strangely, tender embrace. Large cool hands gently caress my face, his lips kissing my tears away.

He holds me against his chest, cuddling me comfortingly even as I try to push him away. He tells me that I musn't worry about anything…that none of this is my fault and that I have nothing to be ashamed of. Oddly those strong arms around me feel so strong and protective making me feel safe. With that I pass out.

I wake up and I am, once again; alone in my bed. A few seconds pass and Walter enters the room. He doesn't say anything as he picks up the satin nightdress from the floor and wraps me in a bathrobe; averting his eyes from my body as he does so. He doesn't speak to me still as he leads me to the bathroom, no doubt to the tub; as I smell a floral scent in the air. On my way to the bathroom I pass by my study table, the stainless steel bucket once again placed on it. I realize that he knows what happened. A party to my shame-Not that it's important anymore, but I couldn't bear for Sir Integra or anybody else aside from Walter to know about this…Not after what Alucard made me do


	4. The mistress

Disclaimer: Hellsing is created by Kouta Hirano

Integra

It's been ten days since Alucard had brought that girl here in my mansion. Ten fucking days, and the girl is yet to drink a drop of blood, now where can you hear a vampire who doesn't want to drink blood? If this goes on much longer it'll be a disaster. A starved vampire will eventually go to a deep sleep similar to a coma in human beings, not that I care much about the strumpet; things could have been better if Alucard had never laid eyes on the girl. But since what's done is done I want her existence to be of some use in my organization. But the way that she is now; half-starved and deprived of any nourishment, I fear she will slow all of us down. This was the subject of the row me and my servant had two afternoons ago. I told him that he should take full responsibility for the police girl; that he should see to it that the girl should start drinking her nightly rations of medical blood as soon as possible. I told him that under the threat of me shooting her fledgling to ashes right before his eyes if she proves to be more trouble than she's worth. And I will- I won't think twice in shooting that girl, if she proves to be nothing but trouble. Even though I highly doubt Alucard would be fine with that; she is after all-his child. Even if he haven't done anything so far to show it I know Alucard feels something for the girl; though I am not sure of the exact nature of that feeling, nor do I wish to know. She was a beautiful girl, that Seras. It is complicated relationship with those creatures. Seras is his child who can also be his lover at the same time, if he so wishes it to be.

But I can do as I wish with them, for I own them. Alucard is my inheritance and since he is under the bond of servitude to my bloodline, his fledgling is also my servant.

I look at my wristwatch; 5:00 PM. Drinking the last dregs of tea in my cup, I stand up. I suddenly have this impulse to check on the police girl. Within seconds I find myself getting my handgun which is loaded with silver bullets in my desk drawer. I can't be too cautious when it comes to dealing with vampires. I'm about to exit my study room, my hand already on the doorknob when I catch a sight of the used tea service in my desk. I hate clutter of any sort. Retracing my steps I ring the bell for Walter; A couple of minutes pass and Walter is already on the room. He was about to exit the room, the tray of the used tea service on his hands when I find myself asking him to accompany me on my little visit to the draculina's room in the dungeons.

"Walter, Come with me…I'm going to the basement I just want to have a word with Seras"

"She is still sleeping at the moment Sir, Maybe later perhaps around eight in the evening Sir?"

I have this insistent feeling of having the need to see the girl this very moment.

"It doesn't matter; I just want to check on her"

"I think that is a little unwise Sir, you know very well how these creatures are; how they can be incoherent at times when they wake up at the wrong time. They might attack…"

Cutting him off I say,

" As you said, I know vampires very well. That is why you will be escorting me to her room, I have my gun with me; really Walter, we've been in the business of hunting vampires for years"

Is it just me or did Walter suddenly went pale?

Several minutes pass and he and I are already descending the winding stairs leading to the mansion's sub-levels. At last, I reached the door to the girl's room with Walter on my heels; I pause for a moment before entering. The room is pitch dark and Walter elbowed past me, feeling for the light switch on the wall beside the door. He finds it and switching it on, the harsh, white illumination of the fluorescent lamps floods the room. From where I stand I can already see the tiny figure which lay curled in the bed. Something's not quite right…

Taking a few steps forward I survey the room, the faint scent of roses mingled with the stale air of the room. My eyes lands on a heap of white on the floor near the bed, Picking it up, I am surprised to see that the thing turns out to be one of my night dresses; one of my night dresses when I was much younger-and shorter to be precise. I brush my fingers on the satin and lace material of the garment; it was a gift from a distant relative… I don't remember pulling this out of my closet, why is this thing here? I turn my head to look at the figure lying so still in the bed. The girl is covered with a blanket chin down. I don't know why but my hands develop a life of its own; lifting the blanket and pulling it down and I gasp. She is naked underneath the sheet, in a second I cover her again with the blanket; the image of her voluptuous body searing the back of my eyes. I look at Walter several feet behind me, a blank expression in his face. I glance back at the girl; inanimate in her sleep.

Alucard…

I lean down, bringing my mouth close to her ear.

"I hate you. And you are going to pay."

I quickly draw back, turning to leave.


End file.
